skvnfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Buff
Bùa - Buff (đôi khi được hiểu như một dạng sức mạnh) là những kỹ năng bị động nhằm tăng sức mạnh cho người chơi. (Cho đến phiên bản mới nhất hiện tại - 2.1.7 thì game có chính xác 28 buff tổng cộng) Giữa các màn chơi, bạn phải chọn 1 buff giữa 3 buff được chọn ngẫu nhiên. Một người chơi có thể chọn buff sau tất cả các màn chơi cho đến khi họ đạt đến số buff tối đa. Dưới những ảnh hưởng nhất định của Thử Thách Hàng Ngày, người chơi có khả năng có thêm hai hay bị mất đi hai sự lựa chọn buff, dẫn đến việc có thể lựa chọn một trong năm lựa chọn buff tổng cộng. Bằng cách nâng cấp nhân vật 6 lần, sẽ có một buff được nhận thêm tùy theo nhân vật. Buff cũng có thể nhận được thông qua một số Plant nhất định ở Vườn, những buff đó là: * Dragon Fruit Tree (Cây Thanh Long) - Kháng Lửa * Magic Flower (Hoa Ma Thuật) - Nhận được năng lượng bất cứ khi nào giết một quái * Cactus (Xương Rồng) - Kháng Bẫy * Mandrake (Khoai Ma) - Kháng Độc * Caterpillar Fungus (Nấm Ấu Trùng) - Tăng lượng máu tối đa * Crystal Mushroom (Nấm Pha Lê) - Nhận thêm Gem tại kết thúc của mỗi màn chơi Buff nhận được theo cách này trở thành buff cộng thêm, cùng với 6 slot buff mà nhân vật của bạn đã sẵn có. Một buff đã được chọn sẽ không xuất hiện một lần nữa trong cùng một lần chơi. Scammer, một NPC có thể gặp được, có khả năng xóa buff gần nhất và những buff đã chọn. Nếu có những slot buff không thể sử dụng được, những slot này sẽ có kí hiệu dấu trừ, chỉ ra những slot không thể dùng. Bao gồm cả slot buff cộng thêm của những nhân vật chưa được nâng cấp tối đa. Mặt khác, cũng có thể nhận thêm buff slot trống bằng cách trồng cây "Heptacolor Viola" trong Khu Vườn, hoặc chọn "Số lượng buff tối đa +3" từ Task Board. Những slot buff nhiều hơn bình thường sẽ có sẵn ngay sau khi hoàn thành màn chơi 1-1, tuy nhiên chỉ có thể chọn từng buff một trong quá trình chọn. Tất Cả Các Buff: Thông tin thêm * Trong quá khứ, buff Energy từng là "Improve energy orb effectiveness"(Tăng độ hiệu quả của những quả cầu năng lượng) (tăng lượng năng lượng nhận được từ những cầu năng lượng này từ 8 lên 12). Sau đó, nó được cập nhật lên phiên bản hiện nay, cho 2 năng lượng mỗi khi giết kẻ địch. * The "Get more gems at the end of each game" used to give 10 gems per floor. * The "Increased accuracy and critical hit chance" buff used to be just "Decrease bullet spread". * Prior to Update 1.4.1, the "50% off in shop" buff used to be 40%. ** And after version 1.9.0, this buff is glitched that the effect is only 25% off. * Before Update 1.4.1, the "Release a radial blast when shield is down" buff did not destroy bullets. ** Then before 2.1.0, it would only trigger when the player took more damage than remaining armor. * During version 1.6.5 to 1.7.x, it was the Reflect buff which increased damage of Laser Swords. * In version 1.8.2, the texture of some buff's icons got updated. * During version 1.8.2 to 1.8.3, the Increase 4 health buff could not heal the player by 4. ** This has always been the case for Multiplayer, though. ** It was partly corrected before 1.9.0, such that if the player restarts the floor right after getting this buff, the healing will not happen. ** And during version 1.9.0, if the player got this buff through Caterpillar Fungus, the game would start without that 4 healing. * The side effect of Trap buff has gone two changes: ** Before 1.6.5, it would let the attacker take damage as soon as they hit the player. *** This included damage on Paladin or Werewolf who can reduce damage with skills. ** During 1.6.5 to 1.7.10, it would fire 4-damage knives at 3 directions when the player took hit. *** It was affected by Shotgun buff such that 5 knives were fired instead. ** After 1.8.2, it makes the player immune to contact damage, despite the description in English says "Immune to traps. Reflects some damage taken." *** Switch to Chinese and the description becomes correct. *** In Chinese, it says "免疫陷阱，免疫碰撞伤害" which can be translated into "Immune to traps, immune to collision damage." Though unmentioned, it prevents contact damage as well. *** This confusion was cleared after version 1.9.7, as the buff was renamed to "Immune to traps, and immune to collision damage." * Before version 1.9.7, the "Armor +1" buff used to be "Armor +1, immune to collision damage". ** Despite its old name, this buff did not grant you the immunity to collision damage. * The Potion dropping buff description's was once misspelled as "Increase the charge of potion drop when breaking crates". ** If set to Chinese, the description does not say "increase chance" at all, rather it says "Breaking crates may cause potions to drop". * During version 1.8.x, the Element buff could not affect laser guns (Ice Breaker alike). ** This still happens under "Weapon crit rate +100%, crit damage -50%" condition. * Before version 1.9.0, players could only have up to 6 buffs (5 from runs and 1 from character bonus) each game. ** At that time, when playing with a character without bonus buff, the 6th slot would also display a plus sign. * Before version 1.9.7, players with Poison or Fire buff could be briefly affected by enemy attacks that would cause debuffs, though they would be removed before ticking. ** There was a glitch where if the player was hit by a poisonous shot, the slow effect would last for the full duration, while the poison damage was removed correctly. ** Also, if the NPC Alchemist would cause poison, the effect would force a tick of damage even if player had the buff. Since version 1.9.7, nothing will happen if result is poison. __NOEDITSECTION__